Right Where I Belong
by Seblainer
Summary: Takes place after Jake gets his memory back and realizes that he's Jason. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Right Where I Belong  
Characters: Jason Morgan/Sam Morgan  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: Het.  
Summary: Takes place after Jake gets his memory back and realizes that he's Jason.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Billy or Kelly, Jason or Sam and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 759

*Right Where I Belong* One-Shot

He was Jason Morgan and he was married to Sam. The thought slammed into him and nearly made him fall over in shock. Not because it was a bad thing, but because it came out of left field for him.

Jason had been staying at the Metro Court after leaving Elizabeth's house, having decided that the flashes of memories he was having, made him too dangerous to be around.

Now though, the only thing he could do was stand frozen to the spot in his room in the Metro Court, as memories of Jason's life, _his_ life with Sam, played over and over in his mind.

Memories of them in kissing in the rain, of them talking and laughing as they played dominoes and drank tequila, of them sitting in Sam's bed as he told her that Lila had died.

More memories flashed before him, but Jason decided that he needed to find Sam. He grabbed his gun from his duffel that was stashed under the bed, stuck it in the waistband of his jeans, and left the room.

It didn't take him long to get to the penthouse, where he knocked on the door and stared in love and amazement when Sam opened the door and eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" At her words, he could only stare for several more moments, then Jason fidgeted nervously before he began to speak.

"I remember everything, Sam. The time you looked so beautiful in the rain and we kissed, the night we played dominoes and drank tequila." He paused and then continued, his voice softer. "The time I threatened to kill you if you went near Elizabeth or the kids again."

Jason saw Sam's eyes widen at his words. "I remember when I proposed to you and when we got married." His words trailed off and he nodded. "I know you're wondering how this is true. The thing is, after this last accident my face was messed up and I had to have surgery. This is the end result."

He paused again. "I remember what happened with Manny and Franco and I want you to know that I know we have a lot to talk about. Especially where we're concerned and what you feel for Patrick. If you really want to stay with him, just know I won't stand in your way."

When Sam nodded and began to speak, Jason fell silent and listened. "I don't need time to think about my feelings for Patrick. I care about him and I always have, that's never gonna change. But I'm in love with you and we have a son together."

Jason smiled at her words and was about to kiss her, when her thought better of it. "We should wait until you talk to Patrick and get everything straightened out with him. It's gonna be a blow to him that I am who I am and that we're getting back together."

His eyes landed on their dragons and a smile curved his lips. "Even when I couldn't remember who I was, these things still managed to seem so important." Jason walked over to the counter and picked up the two dragons.

After holding them for a few moments, he set them down and turned back to Sam. "I should go. You and Patrick are gonna need time to talk and I don't want to be in the way." With a last smile at Sam, Jason turned and left. 

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

It had been a week and a half since Jason and Sam had spoken about him getting his memories back and everything had been quiet between the two of them. Patrick had moved out of the penthouse and into an apartment. Then Jason had moved back into the penthouse after a lot of drama and hugs from Carly.

Now Jason and Sam were working on getting to know each other again. Jason loved the time he spent with his family, memories of Danny coming back as clearly over the next few days. Sam and Patrick had resumed being friends and Jason had resumed working for Sonny. It was almost like the last twenty-seven months had never happened.

Jason walked into the penthouse and put his gun and leather jacket away, before he moved to find Sam and Danny. A few minutes later, he found his family in the bedroom and walked over to Sam and kissed her.

"I'm glad things worked out for us," he told her. "I'm right where I belong and it's been way overdue." Jason took his wife into his arms, hugged her tightly and kissed her, as their son watched them from his playpen.

The end.


End file.
